


Angels Have No Thought of Ever Returning You

by Fallen_and_lost



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_and_lost/pseuds/Fallen_and_lost
Summary: Set after the Season 4 finale. Chloe is struggling with Lucifers' absence, Lucifer is miserable in Hell.





	1. Leave it to the Celestials

Chloe sat at her desk in the precinct, completely unfocused on the file open on her desk in front of her. Another murder that was going nowhere, hardly any evidence and a suspect that she just couldn’t pin anything against. This isn’t the first case that she had this problem with, her closure rate had dropped significantly ever since Lucifer left and she didn’t want to admit just how much she needed him in her professional life as well as her personal.  
The whole precinct was different without Lucifer, Dan seemed to be cheerier, Ella was trying to appear happy but Chloe knew she was in a bad place, Maze would drag her feet when it was time to come to the precinct to collect a bounty and all the unis that became quite close with Lucifer stopped finding excuses to walk by Chloe’s desk.

Dan suddenly appeared on the corner of the detectives desk, adjusting his leather jacket as he sat down. “So are we going to talk about why Trixie is staying with me again tonight or am I meant to pretend like this is normal and not at all about Lucifer?” Dan queried as his brow furrowed in concern. He was right to question Chloe, she was normally one to never ask Dan to look after their daughter at such short notice and today marks the second week in a row that she’s organised for Trixie to be out of the house. “She keeps asking why she hasn’t seen you in a few days” he continued.  
“I know Dan, I’m sorry, but I really need to be alone for a bit to figure some things out” Chloe responds, not looking up from the manila folder in front of her.  
“Yeah, sure, last time I checked, spending time with Maze and Amenadiel in Lucifer’s penthouse doesn’t equal being alone” Dan scoffed as he stood up “Trixie will stay with me tonight, but you have to buck up and deal with the fact that she comes first” Dan finished as he turned to leave  
“You mean like you totally did when Charlotte died?” Chloe spat back at him, finally looking up from her desk. She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth “Dan I’m so sorry, I didn’t…” she tried to apologise but Dan raised his hand and replied with a simple “Don’t Chloe, just don’t” before he walked back to his desk while people close enough to hear gawked at Chloe in disgust.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, she tried to keep to herself for the majority of the day, only stopping by the forensics lab to check up on Ella and to get one of her signature hugs. Finally she was able to head to Lux and Lucifers penthouse where Maze and Amenadiel were waiting on the leather couch deep in conversation, both holding a glass of whiskey. Without even a pause in their conversation, Maze grabbed a third glass and poured a healthy amount of whiskey into it and held it out for Chloe to take, which she did so thankfully. Chloe sat down on the glass coffee table in front of the two so they could all discuss their plan to pull Lucifer out of Hell. “Ok Decker, we think we have an idea that could work. Amenadiel tell her” Maze said smugly, leaning against backrest of the couch, taking a sip of her drink.  
“Well as you know, I can fly down into Hell and talk to Luci, I’m hoping that I can convince him to come back to Earth” He said, slowly as if he was waiting for Chloe to jump in with a negative comment. After thinking it over she finally spoke “I thought we had decided against that?” she asked, curious as to why after 4 months they had done a complete 180 and come back to the same idea that was shot down immediately.  
“See Chloe, I think it would work if I don’t explain all the logistics of this, if it sounds too much like something you’ve had a hand in, he’ll know instantly and the plan will fail.” Amenadiel explained shyly “in fact I think that for this to work, you can’t be a part of this anymore Chloe. Leave it to the celestials” he finished.

Chloe felt the rage boil up inside her. How fucking dare he imply that she couldn’t be a part of this plan? It was her idea all along to think up a way to get Lucifer back home, his actual home here with her in LA. Suddenly her anger got the better of her and she threw her half empty glass at the wall behind Amenadiel “How dare you! You probably won’t even try to talk him into coming back, you wanted him back in Hell for so long so why should I trust that you’ll get him home?” she hissed “get the fuck out!” and when neither of them moved, she screamed “both of you, OUT NOW!” Maze and Amenadiel looked at each other and placed their glasses down next to Chloe on the coffee table and got up to leave. Chloe stood up and walked out to the balcony and started pacing angrily as the angel and demon smiled at each other as the elevator doors closed, leaving Chloe alone again.

As soon as Chloe heard the elevator leave the penthouse she regretted smashing her glass, lately she had been drinking more and more in order to ignore the pain she felt every day Lucifer was in Hell. She began her nightly routine of having a shower alone and changing into a dress shirt left behind by Lucifer, grabbing a bottle or two from behind the bar and climbing into his bed to drink herself to sleep. It always shocked Chloe when she realised how at home she felt in Lucifers penthouse after he had left her crying on his balcony. Her mind replayed that night as she became drowsy and drifted off to sleep; haunted by the man she loved but might never see again.


	2. Dear Ol' Dad

Lucifer sat on the throne above Hell, glass of unknown liquor in his hand. His face said it all, he didn’t want to be there. He hated this place, watching over the souls of the damned torturing themselves for eternity, while occasionally a demon would enter and punish them for a while. Lucifer no longer enjoyed punishing those deserving, as he had found a far better way of punishing those truly evil while working with the detective. While humans may have a funny way of punishing their wrong doers, it seemed to work as they would do anything they could to avoid being caught by them. He shook his head to try clear his mind of Chloe, thinking of her while he was unable to see her was the worst thing he could do to himself. He had to focus on his work, as dull and unfulfilling as it may be. Maybe a visit to Cain is in order, fighting the bastard that came between him and Chloe always seemed to lift his spirits.

Suddenly the air whipped around Lucifer, cooling it slightly. “Hello again brother, I’ve told you I can’t go back to Earth. It’s not safe for anyone, and I’m sure the detective will be quite angry with me” Lucifer said without turning to face Amenadiel. He had been coming down every so often to try and get Lucifer to return to Earth, even though it was all he wanted to do, he couldn’t let another round of that damned prophecy to happen, he couldn’t risk hurting Chloe.  
“Luci, you need to come back. Chloe is spiralling; she hasn’t spent time with Trixie in days, she’s drinking excessively, quick to temper, she even threw a glass at my head this evening. I’m worried about her but she refuses to talk to anyone about it.” Amenadiel pleaded with his brother. Lucifers' ears pricked up when he heard what his angelic brother had to say about the dear detective. She was the strongest woman he had ever met, why was she acting out like this? But he couldn’t go back, if he spent one moment back on Earth he wouldn’t want to leave again. He once told Linda that he was like walking heroin, but Chloe was his version, he felt high around her and couldn’t stop himself from coming back time and time again. He was in withdrawal, and he had lost count of the amount of times he had almost flew back up to see her one last time. “Lucifer please, she needs you” Amenadiel pleaded “we all need you”  
“You know I can’t Amenadiel” Lucifer said sadly, hoping that he would leave it be and go back to Earth, back to Linda and Charlie, and hopefully stay there. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need another drink” he said, shaking his head slightly.

Lucifer stood up, unfolded his wings and took off, leaving Amenadiel in shock, the last time he saw Lucifers' wings they were his demonic bat wings, but now his angel wings are back. What could that mean, was their Father behind this as well? As Lucifer sped through the skies of Hell, the hot air forced his eyes to dry. He was back in Hell now; he couldn’t show weakness here, these pitiful demons have been trying to find a weak point in his armour ever since Dromos and Squee defied him and possessed some dead humans in LA. Granted it’s not those two idiots that are coming after Lucifer now, they are getting what they deserve; no one disobeys the King of Hell and gets away with it. While Lucifer was deep in thought and distracted Amenadiel caught up and tackled him mid-air, causing them both to fall to the ground below. “Careful brother, you’re in my domain now” Lucifer snarled, his eyes flashing red, as he adjusted his suit sleeves and positioned himself ready to fight.  
“I’m not trying to fight you Lucifer!” Amenadiel exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender “Don’t you see? This is exactly where Dad wants you, this was His plan all along” he explained, walking slowly to his brother, “how long had you been in love with Chloe before you learned of the prophecy? How many moments did you share before she told you what she learnt? If evil was going to be released when you ‘found your first love’ it should’ve happened well before those demons came to Earth! This has been some sick and twisted game that Dad has been playing, and the ball has been in his court ever since I blessed Penelope Decker in that bar all those years ago.” Finally reaching his brother, he placed a hand on his shoulder. “He knew you would fall in love with her, and He knew that you would do anything to protect her. Ever since the rebellion in Heaven He’s been trying to get back at you, and I think He’s succeeded.”  
Lucifer’s mind was reeling, what Amenadiel said made perfect sense, and if Mum was to be believed, Lucifer being in Hell isn’t enough punishment for his Father. He wanted to destroy Lucifer after he lead the rebellion in Heaven all those millennia ago, having him fall in love for the first time with a human who made him vulnerable is one thing. Having a false prophecy about evil being released when he found said first love causing him to flee back to Hell to protect those he cares deeply for, where he will be more miserable than before is just pure evil.  
“I…I have to go” Lucifer muttered quietly before shooting off towards the Heavens.

His only stop along the way was his penthouse, where he found the detective in his bed, wearing one of his shirts. She was such a vision in that moment, beautiful yet vulnerable. He noticed that an almost empty glass was hanging loosely over the side of the bed from her delicate fingertips. He slowly and carefully pulled the glass free and placed it on the bedside table. Chloe was in a deep sleep and he’s sure that a bomb could go off and she wouldn’t wake, but he had to be careful. If she woke up and saw him, it would be harder for him to leave again if Amenadiel was wrong. Lucifer brushed a piece of hair off Chloe’s face before planting a sweet and loving kiss on her forehead. He walked out of the bedroom, turning to soak in this sight one more time before he left. “Oh detective, I hope my brother is right. Now it’s time to go and confront Dear Ol’ Dad.” He sighed before unfurling his wings once more and flying off into the night.


	3. Patience is a virtue

The rush of wind blew Chloe’s hair over her sleeping face, and the drop in temperature caused her to wake from her slumber. She sat up pushing the hair back from her face and groaning as her head pounded from her hangover that had just started to creep in. “What was that?” she asked herself groggily. She pulled the covers off her body and shuffled into the main room of the penthouse to find the glass doors to the balcony wide open. She knew that she hadn’t opened those doors before she crawled into bed, so how were they open now? If the detective had been in a more sober state of mind she would have gone back and retrieved her gun that was in Lucifers bedroom. “Maze? Amenadiel? Linda? Are you there?” Chloe called out, hoping that one of her well intentioned friends had decided to drop by in the dead of the night for some unknown reason.

The detective slowly made her way through every room of Lucifers penthouse, as well as the floors below the main area. There was nobody there, not a single soul besides Chloe was inhabiting this part of the building. “I mustn’t’ve realised that those doors were open when I went to bed” she shrugged to herself, trying to calm down. She made her way back to the bedroom and crawled into bed one more time, completely missing a critical clue to what had caused her to wake. Could it have been Lucifer that came by and left the balcony doors wide open? She shook her head, “if Lucifer stopped by, I’m sure he would’ve woken me up” she assured herself, she couldn’t think of Lucifer stopping by without causing her to spiral into a dark pit of doubt. Lucifer was gone, and the thought that he was visiting her in her sleep was laughable.

The next day passed like all the others before, trying to find a clue in the mess that was this case. Dan kept telling Chloe that it was an ‘open and shut’ case, like all her other cases, but she knew that he was wrong. A well known plastic surgeon is murdered in his home, he isn’t married and the boyfriend wasn’t in town. Nothing was stolen so it wasn’t a robbery gone wrong and nothing Ella could pull from the forensics side of things was leading anywhere. Her only suspect was a former patient that had a botched tummy tuck the year prior that the victim claimed wasn’t his fault. She decided to go to Ella’s lab to see if she had found any new evidence, hoping that her return trip to the crime scene found something they had missed the first time around. “Hey Ella, any luck with that last go around the crime scene?” Chloe asked, trying not to sound annoyed.   
“Oh my god Chloe I was just about to go talk to you!” Ella squealed, twisting around on the spot to talk to her friend and colleague. “I found this! Apparently when I say “look everywhere, anything might be a clue” someone thought the fireplace wasn’t part of the house” she gestured to the pile of burnt paper in front of her.   
“What do you think it was?” Chloe asked moving closer to get a better look.   
“If I had to guess…it was a piece of paper” Ella said jokingly. Noticing the detectives unamused look, she cleared her throat and continued “I won’t know for sure until I re-hydrate it with polyvinyl acetate and run it through my pattern recognition program. I’ll then be able to piece together what it said and let you know. Just like I did a few years ago for L-” Ella cut herself off, hoping Chloe hadn’t noticed, but she had. Chloe, not wanting to make a scene, just ignored the remark much to Ella’s relief.  
“Ok, well how long will that take?” Chloe queried, she really needed this to be a big break in the case. She knows that everyone in the precinct was started to doubt her effectiveness as a detective without her partner, and she had to prove them all wrong.   
“Patience is a virtue” Ella responded in a sing-song voice “now go home Chloe! No offence but, you look like crap. I’ll call you when I have something” she said, before pushing the detective out the door to the lab. It was only midday; there was no reason to return home to her apartment where she would sit alone, might as well stop by Lucifers again. At least there was always something decent to drink there.

Stepping out of the elevator, Chloes’ eyes immediately locked onto a large white glowing feather laying on the ground by the balcony doors. How could she have missed this last night? It looked like it belonged nestled into one of Lucifers wings. Did he stop by while she was asleep last night? The detective made her way to where the feather lay and sat down in front of it, not daring to touch it. What if this was all in her head and it disappeared the moment it was picked up? She couldn’t lose this as well. She was in a trance and without realising, hours had passed spent staring at this feather on the ground, the soft glow illuminating her face. The ding of the elevator snapped her out of it and she turned to see Linda walking into the dark apartment, searching for the light switch as to not trip over herself. As the lights flicked on a hiss escaped Chloe’s lips causing her friend to chuckle slightly however as soon as the doctors eyes fell on the feather on the ground in front of the detective, her laughter was replaced by a sharp inhale.

“You can see it too?” Chloe asked meekly, hoping that this whole situation was real, after everything she had seen, she couldn’t trust anything she saw these days without at least one other person to corroborate it. Linda tried to speak but her words couldn’t escape her throat, so she just nodded, mouth hanging open. Chloe’s attention returned to the feather in front of her, now she knew it was real she could pick it up without risking it turning to dust and falling through her fingers. “He was here?” Chloe asked out loud before turning her questions to Linda who had sat down in front of her “Have you seen him? I know doctor patient confidentiality is a thing and all, but has he come by your office?” she queried, pointing the feather at her somewhat accusingly.   
“Chloe I promise, I haven’t seen him. I came here looking for you, Dan called and said you weren’t answering your phone and told me that you’d most likely be here” Linda replied, reaching out and gently lowering her friends hand. “If I had seen him, professionally or not, you know I would tell you” she finished. This sentiment calmed her down slightly, until her curious resolve changed as overwhelming sadness rippled through her body.   
“Why didn’t he come find me? Why doesn’t he want to see me?” she cried softly, as tears flowed freely down her face. Even with all her training and experience as a therapist, all Linda could do was hold her friend as she cried, knowing this was exactly what she needed.


	4. Go Fetch the Big Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know this chapter took a while to come out. I have re-written the middle of this chapter about 10 times now, so I'm uploading it now before I change my mind and re-write it again. All kind of feedback is welcome! Thank you for reading my work :)

The gates of The Silver City were even more nauseatingly self-righteous than he remembered. To all the mortals that pass through these gates, it must seem glorious and, well, heavenly. But to the cast out son, they’re the most disturbing part of this whole place, and Dad is definitely over compensating here. “Samael! Does the prodigal son finally return home?” Saint Peter cried out from his post by the gates.  
“Peter it’s Lucifer now and no. I demand to see my father, he never writes, he doesn’t call and I must speak to him urgently. I don’t need to go in, he can come here but I refuse to go anywhere until he speaks with me” Lucifer explains, with his hands thrust deep in his pockets. “So off you go, go fetch the big man”  
“Samael you know I can’t leave my post, my job for eternity is to make sure that only the righteous enter Heaven” Peter explained, which only made Lucifer roll his eyes in frustration  
“I don’t care, I am not leaving until he sees me. I am his bloody son and he cannot ignore me forever!” he yelled, his eyes flashed red again, while he walked slowly towards the saint. Just before he reached the old man the gates opened and Amenadiel walked out of them  
“Luci I was wondering when you’d get here! Couldn’t help yourself could you, you just had to see her again!” he cried out in amusement. He must’ve travelled right here, time moves slower in Heaven and Hell, those few short moments he spent on Earth would’ve been hours here. “Dad will see you, he’s been expecting you” he said, and he motioned Lucifer through the gates and towards the city.

Walking towards Dad’s castle in Heaven felt like a chore, Lucifer had always hated it here and would’ve much preferred if Dad had met him at the gates. Suddenly a woman came rushing towards Lucifer and hugged him tight. Taken aback with surprise he looked down and noticed that the person hugging him was none other than Charlotte Richards. “Oh Lucifer I missed you, thank you for dealing with Pierce after he shot me” she exclaimed. She looked radiant and, dare he say it, happy.  
“Charlotte, looking as gorgeous as ever. I’m glad to see that you made it to The Silver City, just as you deserve. I never thought I’d see you again, gladly I was wrong” Lucifer replied, hugging her back. “I’d love to stay and chat but I need to go speak with my Father now and get to the bottom of some prophecy that is keeping me away from Chloe.” He explained, then bending down slightly to whisper in her ear “If I’m able to return to Earth I’ll make sure to let Dan know you’re doing ok here” causing Charlotte to cry silent tears of joy and hug Lucifer tightly one last time.  
“Go get her” she said, slapping Lucifers bum lightly causing a smile to break across his face.  
“You haven’t changed one bit” he chuckled, Charlotte just replied with a wink before turning on her heel and walking back to the group of ladies she was speaking to prior to seeing her friends.

Finally the two brothers reached the castle and waited, rather impatiently, for their Dad to show up. Lucifer wanted this to hurry along so he could, hopefully, return home and comfort the detective, tell her he’d never leave again and remind her every day just how sorry he was for leaving in the first place. They were in a large white room and everything, quite literally everything, had gold accents. Dad really wanted everyone to know that he was the boss of this place, and boy oh boy did it look awful in Lucifers eyes. “Lucifer, Amenadiel, my two fallen sons” a loud, booming voice came from above. It was just like Dad to really stick to the whole God thing around his sons. “Why have you returned to Heaven?”  
“C’mon Dad, no need to hide from us, we aren’t fooled by your charade, come out and speak to me like a man. We need to talk” Lucifer called back, frustration clearly evident in his voice. Shortly after a pair of large pearly white doors opened to the left and a short man with salt and pepper hair appeared, he wore a pristine white suit with a golden pocket square, his dress shoes where white and spotless. The man sauntered towards the two, his hands clasped together behind his back, stopping a few feet away from them, achieving an eye roll from Lucifer. “Hello Dad” he sighed.  
“I was wondering when you would show up, there’s been no real entertainment for me while you’ve been in Hell. Have you always been this broody!” the man said, his voice oozing with self-satisfaction, as he turned to make his way over to sit on his oversized white and gold throne. “So, what do you want? I can’t have the devil tainting The Silver City for long”  
“You know why we’re here Dad” Amenadiel sighed, knowing that he would have to take the reins on this one as Lucifer was far too furious to have a rational talk with Him. “Chloe, the blessing of Penelope so Chloe would be born, the prophecy, Lucifer being forced to leave Earth and return to Hell-”  
“Yes yes yes I know all that, what do you want to _know_?” God interrupted his son  
“Was it all part of some game with Luci? And if it was how am I involved?” He finished, putting his hands in his jeans pockets.  
“Who figured it out?” their Father asked, shock rippling through the two sons.  
“I did…” Amenadiel said slowly, unsure if this was a trap or not.  
“I can’t believe that you didn’t see it yourself Lucifer, after all you do blame me for everything bad that’s ever happened to you” he chuckled.  
“So you admit the whole thing was a farce? You made it all up so I could torture myself in Hell away from the woman I love because I didn’t want her world to be destroyed?” Lucifer spat at his Father, “you are the most egotistical dick I know! And that’s saying something considering I spent eons down in Hell with the ones you didn’t want tainting your precious city” Lucifer was getting heated “you really did all this because I lead a small rebellion against you before humanity could even string two words together? What the Hell is wrong with you!” Lucifer was pacing now, full of rage, he couldn’t believe his Father would do this to him.  
“Dad why are you even telling us this?” Amenadiel interjected, hoping to calm Lucifer down slightly and avoid a physical fight from occurring. “Doesn’t your whole plan balance on the fact that Lucifer doesn’t know? And again, how does this involve me?” he continued, curiosity filling his voice.  
“Not everything is about you brother” Lucifer spat back at his older brother.  
“I rarely agree with you Lucifer, but on this occasion you are correct. Amenadiel you were never part of my plan, you falling and then becoming romantically involved with that human had nothing to do with me, nor was your son’s conception part of the plan. However it was a rather interesting move I did not see coming from you. The reason why I’m telling you is, well it’s because of your Mother. I was actually expecting you here to bring her here to unleash, well, Hell and to end me as you had planned. But you surprised me son, you banished her to a whole new reality far, far away from her first home, her sons, from everything she loves. It was rather cruel of you. So for that reason, and that reason alone, I’m letting you in on this.”

His Father spoke, standing and slowly making his way towards his sons “And you being in Hell is extremely boring for me, so caught up on that human, you just sit there moping on that so-called throne.” He added, seemingly in order to save face. He was stopped only centimetres from Lucifer, “so go back to Earth, do whatever you want with the humans, but you are still the King of Hell and you will have to take accountability for anything that happens there while you are gone. Remember I am still God, and I can cause an apocalypse on Earth if you piss me off” he snarled. Quickly he turned on his heel and walked back towards his throne “Now get out of my city before I change my mind.” He didn’t have to tell his sons twice, they quickly booked it out the doors of the castle and out of the city, only stopping once they heard the metallic clang of the gates closing behind them.

Lucifer turned and pulled Amenadiel in for an embrace “Thank you brother, there is nothing I can ever do to repay you for this” he said quietly into his brothers ear “you just saved me.”  
“Come now Lucifer, don’t be so dramatic” Amenadiel chuckled and he pulled his brother away. The smile fell from his face when he noticed that Lucifer was being sincere, his face was stoic and he quickly tried to hide the fact that tears had started to well up in his eyes. Without a word Amenadiel pulled his brother close again, he had never seen his brother like this before, it was almost as if he felt guilty for leaving Chloe even though there was no way he could have known that the whole prophecy was a falsehood.  
“Alright that’s enough” Lucifer sniffed, pulling himself away from his brothers’ embrace “if you don’t mind I’d like to go see the detective now, and I’m sure you’re missing Linda and Charlie” Amenadiel nodded at the statement and they both turned, their backs facing the city they had left behind. “I meant what I said, I can never repay you for this, but I can offer you a deal. Anything you, Linda or Charlie desire is yours” he said, patting his brothers’ shoulder before they both took off to go to their respective homes.


End file.
